


Here's to the Assholes

by PapaArgent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Derek Backstory, Gen, I say pain I mean sadness, Laura and Peter and Derek and Pain, This is a story about Laura, laura is better than you and suspected peter as the bad guy from day 1, sort of a tag ish to 3X08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaArgent/pseuds/PapaArgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to the Assholes

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this up really late and wrote it down later.
> 
> My line of thoughts when it happened (thinking about episode 308):  
> So I have been trying to figure out the age differences between Derek and Laura. People Assume they're like two years apart and that Derek went to high school with her but what if Laura is like 5/6 years older than her brother (Just imagine it: A fifth grade Laura holding kindergartener Derek's hand as she drops him off at his first day of class.) And as an offshoot of this how much older is Peter?
> 
> Follows my other stories in that it's a lot of broken thoughts and run on sentences.
> 
> Title from Macklemore + Ryan Lewis's "Cowboy Boots"

When Laura Hale has her first day of elementary school her uncle Peter is told to drop her off at her room. Her "uncle Peter" who is only 3 years older than her and who she already doesn't like because of his weird obsession with HER new baby brother.

Peter drops her off at the wrong classroom.

She is forced to be in the same school as him for another two years. They share awkward car rides and glare at each other when they pass in the hallway.

One fateful day, the lunch ladies let the second graders out in the playground while the fifth graders are still outside. Peter makes a rather rude statement about her two year old brother and Laura punches Peter so hard his nose breaks for thirty seconds and he is so shocked Laura has time to run away from any repercussions. (Peter is secretly proud he got such a strong reaction from a simple statement and files it away to explore later.)

Eventually Peter gets to go to middle school and he ignores Laura and Derek for the most part.

A fifth grade Laura holds kindergartener Derek's hand as she drops him off at his first day of class.

She’s nicer than Peter and actually drops him off at the right classroom.

Laura gets one year in the same school with her precious baby brother and then she too goes to middle school. (Middle school is what the Hale family likes to call the 'Laura's Dark Days.' Hormones, a strange obsession with plaid over shirts and defying Talia at every turn are the main reasons for the name.)

Her freshman year of high school is the last time she shares a school with Peter. She avoids him as much as possible but her best friend convinces her to join the cheerleading team and suddenly Peter is on her radar again. They carpool to games and Talia makes her younger brother take Laura to school. Laura thinks there is something even more off with her uncle than there was when they were in elementary school but she can't place what it is exactly. Freshman year is over in a hot minute and she seems to breathe easier at school now she knows she can get Peter kicked off campus (she does one day junior year when he's being particularly creepy to her best friend.)

Laura graduates with honors and begins going to college nearby getting a Business Management degree (her mother explains the pack is like running a business but she gets minors in physics and art to give herself some classes she _likes_ to do.)

Her baby brother enters high school (her little sister gets into a prestigious private boarding school and Laura is a little jealous) and falls in love. She's unsure what happens (Talia won't say and even Peter is shutting his mouth about it) but Laura is distressed that school and helping Talia has made her distant from her brother. Laura instates "Derek's Days Off" and once a month takes her brother out of school to spend time with her. They eat at Derek's favorite places and watch Derek's favorite movies. They go bowling and go to the beach (one time Laura suggests the pool and Derek so vehemently rejects that idea she never even mentions the pool around him again.)

Every time they go out Derek opens up a little more and eventually he tells her about Paige and Laura is mostly mad about Peter's involvement.

One day everyone ( _everyone,_ even Cora is back from her boarding school) is over at their house and Laura can feel Derek's unease and declares a Derek Day Off. They go ice skating and Derek laugh's at Laura’s inability to skate ("You are a _werewolf_ and you were a _cheerleader_! How do you suck so bad at this?")

When they head back an ambulance passes in the other direction and they briefly think 'How sad.'

The smoke is what gets to them first and they exchange nervous glances as Laura grips the steering wheel tighter.

When they get to the scene, Laura is frozen in the car. Derek, on the other hand, practically leaps out of the car only to be stopped from going into the house by a man in a police uniform.

Laura isn't sure what happens next exactly, but she does know that she makes sure she and Derek are together (during this time Derek gets a phone call but the only thing on the other end is woman's laughter and afterwards Derek throws up in her apartment's tub. Laura does NOT want to know. )

When the insurance money from the fire comes in, Laura sets her "uncle Peter" up in the long term care wing of the hospital, sells her apartment and takes off with Derek in her car, everything they own fitting in the trunk. They stop at places that are supposed to be fun but neither is in the mood and Laura starts crying once at an amusement park because someone was wearing Cora's school sweatshirt. They don't stop anywhere "fun" after that.  They end up in New York State after 2 weeks of wandering and Laura figures this is as good a place as any; turns to Derek and asks, "Big city or small town?"

Derek answers with small town and they end up in upstate New York renting a two bedroom house from a nice old lady in a town smaller than Beacon Hills.

With her business degree Laura gets a job at the town's general store helping the old man running it and with her people skills Laura also ends up tutoring about 10 of the town's kids in simple subjects. They don't need money hut Laura needs something to occupy her mind (plus Laura thinks the neighborhood gives her less stairs now that  she is part of the community.)

Laura lets Derek mope for 6 months. And then one day, while he is watching Dr. Phil tell someone they are not the father, she flicks him on the head and gives him three options. 1. He can go back to high school 2. He can get his GED and then try to get into college or 3. He can get his GED and get a job ("fuck Der, even volunteering is good,") lying on the couch and writing sad poetry are not options.

Derek starts studying for the GED and gets a job stacking books at the local library (which is where he does his studying so he's always at the library.) They live a semblance of a life. Sometimes Derek finds Laura crying in the bathtub fully clothed and he drags her out, wraps a towel around her and cries as well. Other times Laura finds Derek in boxers in the backyard staring at the sky during freezing winters and she drags him back in and they hug as he defrosts.

They reach a state of equilibrium. Laura now has full ownership of the general store and employs Derek and a kind old lady.

One day, Laura leaves for home (Beacon Hills will _always_ be home.) She tells Derek that its trouble with Peter’s lodging.

The real reason is that Deaton sends her a copy of his autopsy of a deer body with the werewolf revenge symbol carved in it (Deaton had come to Laura after the fire and she had told him to keep tabs but keep a distance.)

Then, Derek doesn't hear from her for two weeks and he knows something is up. Finds a picture of a deer with the revenge symbol carved in its side.  He packs his stuff (they've lived here _six years_ and somehow his stuff still fits into the back of his car.) He gives the general store to the town and gives their landlady enough money to keep the house for ten months but tells her to rent it out again after the then months have run out.

He takes a deep breath and grips the steering wheel almost as hard as he had seen Laura do when they had smelled the smoke and heads back to the west coast.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the bottom leave a note :)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://www.papaargent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
